Reflections
by xxRazorbladesandLolliepopsxx
Summary: This was written for the person who was first to read my story and review. So if your own please read and review!Its about Warren!
1. Chapter 1

Ain't Nobody But Me: Sorry about my last story. My Uncle just died, and i have really been out of it. Plus wouldn't you know my computer froze up, and i couldn't fix the mistakes. So sorry! You gave me the idea for this story so hope you like it.

They called me dangerous, a mistake. They say that he will turn out just like his father, dumb and stupid. Hell, sometimes i believe them when i look at my reflection in the mirror. I look at the red eyes that stare back at me, and i feel nothing but pain. Sometimes, i wonder, would the world be better if one mistake would be left out of it?  
Dont get me wrong, i know what i am. I know that the fire that burns inside my father burns inside me. I see the pain i have caused so many people, and still i dont know. So as i stare in the mirror, i wonder if my reflection will ever show the person inside.

Thank You Ain't Nobody But Me!


	2. Chapter 2

XmarksthespotX: Thanks lots for your review and this is the more you wanted!

Hope you like it! This is warren reflection on layla.

Disclaimer: No I don't Own sky high!

She was the first person who made me question this whole bad boy image. She was the one who made me, the great Warren Peace, best friends with my arch enemy Will Stronghold. She was the first to look past the black hair, and fiery powers that burned me up inside, and seemed to push everyone else away. She didn't seem to care who my father was, are that people said I was just like him. When she looked at me, I felt as if my world was changing around me, and I really liked the changes. For the first time in a long time, I didn't feel as a worthless mistake. For the first time, someone saw my true reflection.

Warren will reflect on everyone else in his life. Keep reviewing please!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No i don't own sky high!

Riderazzo: Thank you for your review!

Its funny how things seem to change so quickly. I mean who knew my arch enemy would become my best friend. Will Stronghold has helped me through a lot of tough times. We didn't like each other at first because his father put my father away, but it took me along to see the father is not the child. In a way, Will reminds me of me. His father is famous, and he will always be the reflection of his fathers greatness. For me, it's pretty much the opposite. But, know when I look in the mirror, I see a little bit of my true reflection. I wonder if it will last.

Warrens reflection on Will. Who will be next?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: No way I could ever own sky high.

Riderazzo: Thank you so much.

Stainless-Tears: I hope it is good!

DR. COFFIN: Thank you!

I never thought one of my closes friends would be a genie pig. But, to tell you the truth, Magenta was an outsider like me. She understood what it meant about wanting to be alone. We could just sit together for hours without saying anything and I would be at ease. I think Magenta is the only one who hasn't told me how sorry she was that my father is a villain. She doesn't try to sugar coat me with lines about being misunderstood. She just believes I can be something more. I really like being believed in.

Hope yall like it!


	5. Chapter 5

So sorry I haven't updated in so long! Hope yall like this new chapter… So please Read and Review….

The last thing I ever expect was to be friends with a glow worm, but hell I'm friends with worse. I mean I am friends with a hippie, a major super hero, and a guinea pig. Only, it's funny but Zack is a lot like his powers. When the darkest of times, he seems to light up you way. He tries to joke, and sometimes he is funny, and he can really help you. I feel it happening deep inside me, the stranger slipping away.

There yall go another chapter. Love yall all!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long Yall. Here is the next chapter!

Walking through school now, people look at me different. No longer am I the bad boy with no friends, I'm now the bad boy with a group of friends. Its funny, but the weirdest friend choice for me is Ethan. I mean a human Popsicle! But, somehow, Ethan is important in my role to self discovery. Well, that's the way my mom puts it. Thinking about Ethan, I know we are not alike in any way. But, that seems to be okay. I guess in every friendship you have to a least have one oddball, or Popsicle.

Next chapter is about Will's mom or dad. Please R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Wow! I am so glad that yall like my story. I really hoped it would be okay. Thanks to all the reviews because they are really appreciated. Yall guys & girls are the BEST! Love Yall All!

I never thought he would be important, the man who took the one thing I thought I had in this world, and threw it away. But, what I didn't know was that he saved me from a future in hell. He saved me, so I could learn to stray away from my fiery, dark past, and into my bright future. Into what he thinks I deserved. The Commander showed me that, "It is not those who try and fail, its those who try-to fail." He showed me that as long as I try not to be like my father, I can be what I was meant to be. It's funny, but, without his faith in me, I wouldn't be able to find myself. It's not like I'm warming up to him, but, because of him I'm learning to respect what I have at this moment. All I can say to him would be... Thank You.

Yall, this one was a lot longer then the rest. I just had a lot to put in, because I wanted to go into the way Warren thinks about The Commander after the movie. Hopefully, it isn't a let down. Peace out. R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Yall! Chapter 8 (I think) is up. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT ALL YALL THINK!

DISCLAIMER: YOU REALLY THINK I OWN SKY HIGH? HA HA HA HA HA

When I was little I would always watch the Commander and Jetstream in action on the TV. I would loath them, and pretend to burn them into a pile of ash. But, now when I look at Jetstream, I find myself seeing a lot of my mother in her. I love my mother, because she always trusted that I would become who I was meant to be. That's how Jetstream (Josie? Isn't that Will's mother's name?) Trusts me. When Will became my friend, she didn't act surprised, and she didn't treat me as an out outsider. Just like my mother, she knew I had it in me, and that someday I would be the me inside. Why do all these people care so much?

Okay, so I tried to do will's mom, and warren's mom together. I thought it would be longer, but hopefully it will be okay. FINALLY IM 15! March 5 was my 15th b-day! Party over here... hugs everyone!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it took me so long yall! I feel like I haven't written anything in ages. Well, hope you like Warren's reflection on his dad.

Disclaimer: No, sorry don't own sky high in any form or fashion. I wish!

He thought he had crafted me to be just like him. He thought that with his powers I would follow in his footsteps. That I would be engulfed in the hell of his life. He wanted me to feel his pain, his hurt. He never treated me the way I should have been treated, he didn't care. I look back on him now like a shadow, one that I can't run from. I have finally started to forgive him, to forgive myself. I'm glad he left, glad he's in jail. Now I can live my life, and finally make my mark on the world. Let's hope they don't judge the son by the father. Let's hope they see me. Thank You for leaving dad.

I wanted this one to be darker because that's how I thought of Warren thinking about his dad. I knew it wouldn't be fun, so I tried to make it fit what Warren would have been thinking. R&R


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it took me so long yall! I feel like I haven't written anything in ages. Well, hope you like Warren's reflection on his dad.

Disclaimer: No, sorry don't own sky high in any form or fashion. I wish!

He thought he had crafted me to be just like him. He thought that with his powers I would follow in his footsteps. That I would be engulfed in the hell of his life. He wanted me to feel his pain, his hurt. He never treated me the way I should have been treated, he didn't care. I look back on him now like a shadow, one that I can't run from. I have finally started to forgive him, to forgive myself. I'm glad he left, glad he's in jail. Now I can live my life, and finally make my mark on the world. Let's hope they don't judge the son by the father. Let's hope they see me. Thank You for leaving dad.

I wanted this one to be darker because that's how I thought of Warren thinking about his dad. I knew it wouldn't be fun, so I tried to make it fit what Warren would have been thinking. R&R


End file.
